NMR: Our NMR imaging research is developing along eleven main lines: 1) study of patients with spinal cord pathology, particularly arteriovenous malformations (AVM): 2) recognition of artifactual linear regions of abnormal signal intensity along the length of the spinal cord; 3) assessment of Dulsatile CSF flow using longitudinal imaging; 4) studies of the "mobile" (normal) and "fixed" (pathologic) spinal cord; 5) continuing the in vivo and in vitro investigation of extravasated intracranial blood; 6) analysis of the signal intensity from critical areas (basal ganglia) in patients affected by a variety of movement disorders; 7) trying to learn more about the NMR signal of various abnormal tissues; 8) comparing clinical MRI imaging results with those of CT and particularly PET; 9) Analysis of iron accumulation in the basal ganglia of normal primates of various ages as well as in parkinsonian (MPTP) animals; 10) MRI of MPTP induced lesions in the basal ganglia of primates; 11) animal CNS imaging and spectroscopy with experimental, small bore devices (2.0 and 4.7 Tesla). Finally, quite recently, we have initiated A) investigation of NMR spectroscopy (proton) in patients with brain tumors; B) cine-MRI applications to the assessment of patients with syringomyelia and other cord cavities; C) MR angiography (flow based) in cord AVMS; and D) comparison of diffusion (intra-Voxel Incoherent Motion Analysis) with PET in brain tumors. CT: Ongoing research studies of tumoral, degenerative, demyclinating and atrophic processes of the brain, plus hydrocephalus, brain edema, postradiation necrosis and epilepsy.